Wie alt ist das Flaschenkind? - Teil 1
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Tony Nelson kommt aus seinem Schlafzimmer in den Korridor seines Hauses und zieht seine Uniformjacke an. Dann ruft er nach Jeannie und fordert sie auf, rauszukommen. Jeannie erscheint nun auf dem Küchentisch und sagt, dass er wieder schön ist. Er bittet sie um etwas und sie freut sich schon, weil sie endlich etwas für ihren Meister tun kann. Healy hat nächste Woche Geburtstag und er möchte ihn mit einer Party überraschen. Jeannie sagt, dass sie Überraschungen liebt. Jeannie fragt, was sie dabei tun soll. Nelson sagt, dass es etwas anders sein soll. Sie soll sich etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen. Jeannie sagt nun, dass sie sich an eine Party erinnert, die Nero gegeben hat. Nelson sagt, dass das vielleicht doch etwas zu ausgefallen ist. Da lässt sie einen Käfig mit einem Tiger erscheinen. Akt I thumb|Bellows wundert sich über den Tiger im Wohnzimmer. Als Dr. Alfred Bellows eintritt verschwindet Jeannie rasch. Er geht leise zu Nelson und bückt sich neben ihm. Er fragt Nelson, ob er einen Zirkus besäße und fragt, was das Tier hier soll. Nelson meint, dass es eigenartig aussieht und sagt, dass Roger nächste Woche Geburtstag hat und er sich daher etwas besonderes ausgedacht habe. Bellows fragt, ob er Tiger ihn fressen solle. Nelson sagt, dass es auf der Party einige Überraschungen geben wird. Er informiert ihn, dass General Peterson ihn und Healy um 11 Uhr im Computerraum erwartet. Und er solle allein kommen. Nelson ruft nun Jeannie herbei. Diese soll den Tiger verschwinden lassen. Nelson will sich nun etwas einfacheres ausdenken. Sie sagt, dass sie noch nie einen Geburtstag gefeiert hat, weil sie nicht weiß, wann ihr Geburtstag ist. Dies sei ein komisches Gefühl. Nelson fragt, warum sie nicht einfach Rogers Geburtstag mitfeiert. Sie will jedoch einen Geburtstag für sich allein. Er meint, dass Jeannie ihre Mutter fragen solle. Jeannie denkt aber, dass es solange her ist, dass sie sich auch nicht erinnert. Doch Nelson ist sich sicher, dass sie den Tag sicher weiß. Daher solle sie diese besuchen und er würde dann eine Geburtstagsparty geben. Jeannie verabschiedet sich stürmisch und blinzelt sich dann weg. Nelson fährt nun bei der NASA vor und springt aus dem Wagen. Er geht in sein Büro und packt einige Akten aus, als Roger zu ihm geht. Nelson berichtet ihm, dass Jeannie nicht weiß, wann sie Geburtstag hat, er ihr aber sobald sie es weiß, eine tolle Geburtstagsparty geben wird. Dann kommt Dr. Bellows hinzu und sagt, dass General Peterson wartet. Dieser will, dass sie Eric kennenlernen. Bald schon sind sie in einem Raum mit dem General und Nelson meint, dass er niemanden sieht, der "Eric" heißt. Peterson erklärt ihm, dass Eric der Spitzname für ihren Computer sei. Peterson meint, dass es das schnellste Elektronengehirn der Welt sei und alle Fragen beantworten könne. Healy scherzt zu Tony, dass er gern etwas über die Rothaarige von Samstag Abend wissen würde. Bellows sagt, dass die Maschine 5 Millionen Dollar kostet. Er gibt Nelson die Bedienungsvorschrift. Wenn er den Computer brauche, schickt er ihm Captain Reynolds zum reparieren. Nelson und Healy reden über Erebus. Jeannie erscheint wieder und berichtet, dass es ihrer Mutter gut geht. Nelson fragt sie, ob sie nun wisse, wann sie geboren wurde. Ihre Mutter meinte, es sei im Februar gewesen. Healy scherzt, dass sie dann Wassermann sei. Jeannie ist sich aber nicht sicher, da ihr Vater sagt, dass sie im Dezember geboren ist. Er erinnert sich, dass Eiszapfen am Dach hingen. Ihre Schwester wiederum meint, es ist Juni gewesen und erinnert sich, dass sie Hosen für sie besorgt hat. Und ihr Nachbar schwört sie ist im Oktober geboren. Niemand kann sich mehr erinnern. Allerdings sind sich alle einig, dass der Planet Neptun im Skorpion stand, als sie geboren wurde. Healy sagt, dass es höhere Astrologie ist. Nelson fragt nun, ob es so etwas wie ein Standesamt gab. Jeannie erinnert sich nun, dass Kaiser Caligula diese Akten nach Rom schaffen ließ ins Gerichtsgebäude. Sie ist gleich wieder da und verschwindet. Nelson arbeitet am Abend in seinem Arbeitszimmer zuhause, als Jeannie traurig erscheint. Sie sagt, dass die Akten im Jahr 64 verbrannt sind, als Rom gebrannt hat. Nelson erinnert sich, dass es war, als Nero die Leier schlug. Das hat sie ihm einmal erzählt. Nelson will einfach einen Tag aussuchen und ihn feiern. Doch Jeannie sagt, dass sie nichts davon hat. Nelson sagt, dass es unmöglich ist. Er soll es herausfinden. Nelson ärgert sich über diese Komplikationen. Daher besucht er Healy und braucht seine Hilfe. Jeannie erwartet, dass er sich etwas anderes ausdenkt. Nelson soll ihr irgendeinen Tag sagen. Healy soll den Tag herausfinden. Nelson will nun Eric nutzen. Healy entgegnet, dass Eric nur mit Unterlagen arbeiten kann. Nelson erwidert, dass sie allerdings wissen, dass Neptun im Skorpion stand. Healy entgegnet, dass Neptun tausend mal im Skorpion stand. Sie wissen, dass es ungefähr vor 2000 Jahren war. Nelson beißt in den Apfel und stellt fest, dass er aus Wachs ist. thumb|Jeannie beginnt sich aufzulösen, weil sie unglücklich ist. Healy betritt wenig später Nelsons Haus und meint, dass Nelson Eric ohne ihn prüfen muss. Außerdem glaubt er, dass Jeannie es vergessen wird. Jeannie will eine Vase erscheinen lassen. Jedoch ist diese verschoben. Außerdem fehlen Jeannies Fuß. Sie sagt, dass sie immer anfängt, sich aufzulösen, wenn sie sehr unglücklich ist. Nelson will von schönen Dingen sprechen. er erinnert sie an das Picknick und an die Hausschuhe im Museum. Ein Fuß ist nun wieder da. Nelson erinnert sie nun an den Staubsauger und den blauen Dschinn. Nun sind beide Füße wieder dran. Jeannie solle nur noch an schöne Dinge denken. Als Healy den Geburtstag wieder erwähnt, verschwinden die Füße. Sie gehen daher nun zu Eric. thumb|Bellows sieht Healy vor der Tür zum Computerraum stehen. Im NASA-Gebäude fragt Healy was passiert. Healy will ihn mit zwei scharfen Pfiffen warnen, wenn etwas passiert. Nelson geht derweil in den Raum und aktiviert das Elektronengehirn. Er wirft einige Lochkarten weg und spannt neue ein. Healy geht derweil zu einer Wand und blickt um die Ecke. Dann setzt er sich auf die Bank neben der Tür und sieht später weiter. Dann blickt er nervös auf die Uhr. Healy geht zu Nelson, der erschrickt. Er sagt, dass Nelson schnell machen solle, da er schon eine Stunde hier drin ist. Außerdem fragt er ihn, ob er wisse, was er hier tue. Nelson weiß das jedoch und denkt, dass er in einer Minute eine Antwort erhält. Healy geht nun wieder raus, als Dr. Bellows gerade aus der anderen Tür kommt. Dieser kann nicht pfeifen und meint, dass er sich Sorgen um einen Freund macht und redet auf ihn ein und will weggehen. Jedoch geht dieser durch die Tür, während Healy in den Fahrstuhl steigt. thumb|Bellows befiehlt Nelson aufzuhören. Nelson bemerkt Bellows und dieser fragt ihn, was er in dieser Maschine macht. Healy läuft nun herein und pfeift. Bellows besteht auf einer Antwort. Nelson sagt, dass er etwas ganz bestimmtes findet. Bellows glaubt, dass er einen Starttag errechnen wird. Er meint, dass Peterson sich darüber freut. Nelson sagt, dass er das Programmieren gleich konnte. Jetzt kommt die Antwort heraus und Bellows möchte sie sofort sehen. Dieser meint, dass er von der Maschine fasziniert ist und liest: "Sie sind geboren im Jahr 64 v. Chr." Nelson fürchtet, dass er sie mit falschen Daten gefüttert habe. Bellows sagt, dass Cpt. Reynolds ihn bedienen wird. Nachdem er gegangen ist, wollen Nelson und Healy schon neu beginnen, doch Bellows kommt zurück. Nelson und Healy reden in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Jeannie erscheint nun und sagt, dass sie ihm "Goodbye" sagen muss. Sie kann nichts dagegen machen. Nelson erinnert sie daran, wie er ihre Flasche am Strand fand und wie sie sein Auto steuerte, doch das hilft nichts. Bellows informiert den General und weiß nicht warum. Peterson sagt, dass seine Mutter an dem Tag geboren ist. Bellows fügt hinzu, dass sie aber nicht 64 v. Chr. geboren ist. Der General glaubt, dass Eric versagt hat. Doch Bellows sagt, dass er bei Eric nichts zu suchen habe. Peterson befiehlt ihm, dass er den Befehl zurücknehmen soll. Nelson soll ihn nutzen. Wenn er eine Antwort gibt, soll er sie ihm schicken. Nelson und Healy versuchen Jeannie derweil mit der Vorstellung von Schokoladeneis mit Schlagsahne aufzumuntern. Sie erinnern sie daran, das sie Healy an den Südpol und Nelson an das Seil geblinzelt hat. Nelson schickt sie in ihre Flasche, jedoch kann sie sich nicht mehr wegblinzeln. Bellows sagt, dass er Eric benutzen kann, bis er aus Alaska zurück ist. Da in seinem Büro die Maler sind, will er sich bei ihm einrichten. Jeannie spricht mit Healy. Dieser meint, dass sie ihr Geburtsdatum finden müssen, bevor Bellows hier einzieht. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Hintergrundinformationen Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)